An electrical connector can be used to connect a piece of electrical equipment to a source of electrical power. For example, a piece of electrical equipment can have a plug that can be connected to an electrical socket to provide power to the piece of electrical equipment. In areas that are prone to explosion, such as areas where volatile gases are used (also known as an explosion-prone area), inserting a plug into or removing a plug from a live electrical socket can cause an explosion.